


She Keeps Me Warm

by Super_gay_luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, SuperCorp, i love them so much im crying, lena x kara - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_gay_luthor/pseuds/Super_gay_luthor
Summary: Kara sends Lena a nude which was yet another one of Maggie's stupid ideas, only this time, it might have not been that stupid in the end at all ;)





	She Keeps Me Warm

oh my god.

OH MY GOD. 

Kara looked down on her phone screen, there was a little red arrow next to Lenas name. She didn't know what she was thinking. She had sent Lena, her best friend, a picture of herself. Naked. Kara looked at the screen for what felt like hours. What had she been thinking? She had talked to Maggie earlier in the day, trying to explain her feelings for Lena and what she should do with them, Maggie had as a joke told her to send Lena a nude. Kara knew it had been a joke and yet for a few minutes when she came home it had seemed like a good idea, but only for a few minutes. Now she thought she might die.

What would Lena think of her? Maybe she should text Lena and tell her not to open the snap, or tell her she accidentally sent it to the wrong person. But then again she wouldn't want Lena to think that she was into someone else. Kara put her phone down on the sink so she didn't accidentally squeeze it to pieces. She looked herself in the mirror where she was still standing butt naked. What if she had ruined her friendship with Lena forever...

Her phone vibrated two times and she reached for it. On the screen was two notifications, the first one ''Lena replayed your Snap!', the other ''Lena took a screenshot!''. Kara choked on air and dropped her phone on the bathroom floor. Lena had taken a screenshot, a screenshot of her. Naked. Kara was in shock, she stood there just staring at the phone then jumped when it started ringing.

Lena is calling her. Kara can't pick up.. What would she even say? She could ask Lena why she took a screenshot, but that meant she would also have to explain why she sent the snap in the first place. She watched the phone ring until it stopped. She left it on the bathroom floor and went into her bedroom to put on some clothes. 

Now wearing a T-Shirt and underwear she walked into the bathroom again to get her phone. She picked it up and saw that she now had a text from Lena. ''I'm coming over'' the text read. Lena is coming over. Kara panicked, but then 2 seconds later there was a knock on the door. Lena was already here! 

What should she do? Just not open the door? No.. She couldn't do that to Lena, and Lena already knew she was home anyways. She walked over to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

Outside was Lena, she looked perfect like always. Her hair was let down, which was unusual since she always liked having her hair up when she was working. She was wearing a plain white tshirt and black jeans, but she looked gorgeous. Kara looked her up and down, then met her eyes. Her eyes that were usually bright green, but now they were dark, almost black. Kara gulped.

They stood in silence for what felt like hours, until Lena opened her mouth and said ''So.. did you send that snap to me on purpose or?''

Kara didn't know if she should tell the truth or lie. She looked at Lena with wide eyes, closing and opening her mouth a few times but no words were coming out so she just nodded. Lena looked at her in shock but then just nodded as well.

''Umm.. it was Maggie's idea. Kinda'' Kara said, looking down at her hands, nervous. Lena looked at her confused.

''It was Maggie's idea for you to send me a picture of you naked?'' Lena said and let out a chuckle. Kara realized it sounded obsurd and knew she had to explain more. This was it. Lena was gonna know about her feelings. Her feelings for Lena. She had no idea if Lena returned these feelings, she hoped she did. But what would it mean? Would they start dating? Would they just ignore it? Kara had never been this nervous. Lena meant the world to her and she would never wanna do something that meant she could lose her. But she also couldn't keep this inside her anymore, she took a deep breathe and looked up at Lena's face again.

''I was talking to Maggie about my feelings.. for you. Cause I have feelings for you and she joked and said that I should just send you a nude, and I don't know.. It seemed like the worse idea ever, until I was home, in my bathroom, sending you the picture. I'm sorry Lena, I know you probably don't have feelings for me or whatever, and I don't want this to jeopardize our friendship. If you want we can just pretend like this never happened..'' Kara looked down at her hands again. It was all out now, there was no return. 

Lena reached out and took Kara's hands in her own. Kara looked at her, a tear falling down her cheek at the thought of losing Lena. The thought of losing her best friend, the love of her life. Lena used her thumb to wipe the tear then leaned in and planted her lips on Kara's.

Kara was in total shock and couldn't understand what was happened. She was frozen. Lena Luthor was kissing her. Lena leaned back again and licked her lips. Kara was still frozen, she looked up at Lena confused about what had just happened. Lena smiled.

''Of course I have feelings for you silly, how could I not? I just never thought you would return these feelings'' Lena said still holding Kara's hands.

Kara could feel the happiness bubble inside of her. Lena liked her back. She smiled back at the beautiful woman infront of her. Then leaned in and kissed her again. 

Even though this started with her sending Lena a nude, that might have been the best decision she's ever made. Now she was here kissing the love of her life, holding her, and would never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey proud of this one but idk, tell me what you think in the comments pls :))


End file.
